


Star of Fate

by Lavadakins



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavadakins/pseuds/Lavadakins
Summary: Fate has a funny way of bringing together all the pieces after so long, especially in the pathway of a Human caught in that eternal struggle. How to survive will be the question.CAUTION: Graphic violence, scenes and sexual acts will be going on. Viewer discretion is advised.





	1. Prologue

__

 

_Chimes._

_It sounded like chimes in the far distance, tinkling away merrily in the breeze. The castle was cold to the touch, but it was like home, welcoming and guiding the way to the faint sound of music. Each step echoed loudly in the hallway, despite having no shoes. But there it was; the sound that added to the symphony of the festive night. The long white dress billowed out slowly, that’s how I knew it was a dream. Well, that and the faint but strange hue of the setting sun. It was an angry, almost bloody, red; the kind sailors would warn others about._

_Though, I had to be honest as I stood watching the sunset. This dream was so much more vivid, so much more detailed than the rest of them. Usually, it was a convoluted and jumbled mess that I had to piece together. Now? I could literally watch the rays of sunshine bleed into the night as it approached. I was seeing more and more people pop out of the nothingness to greet the dying sun._

_Yeah. It was really fuckin’ vivid, down to the vines that crept up and into the windowless area where they had a drop of blood on the leaves. It left them looking like they were crying out for something. I reached out my hand to touch one but the chimes got louder, almost like a clock was going off somewhere nearby. One final look out of the area where the windows were supposed to be, and I was off. Needing to be somewhere before the chimes entirely stopped._

_I raced down the hallway, the dress fanning out even more. I had to lift up some of the skirts to run safely. Finally, after running for what seemed like forever, I came upon solid wooden doors that were guarded by two tall statues. At first, they tensed up at my approach but when they reached out their hands for my invitation; they crumbled. Seeing the powdered marble and chunks there on the floor, it was like something in my soul snapped. Like a tightly wound string in my chest that finally let loose, as if someone had cut it cleanly with a pair of scissors._

_And I felt happy about it._

_So I pushed the doors open. They slowly parted with mighty groan and creaks from being so still for so long. Oh, but they revealed the most beautiful sight! Multitudes of people were twirling around in their fancy and posh dresses with their masks. It was a masquerade party, and it was in full swing. Pairs of dancers were dancing around and around, their clothing making beautiful arcs in their wake. Smiles and happy laughter wove in along with strings that people were playing on the sides._

_Even the twinkling of the chandelier welcomed me as I looked up, walking further in. How I desperately wished that someone would ask me to dance! I couldn’t help but clap my hands together like a little schoolgirl as my eyes eagerly swept the room of dancers. It didn’t matter that I had a seemingly plain white gown on or no shoes but just that the scene was so elegant and beautiful. Each little twinkle of diamond on dresses, the satin feel of someone’s coat brushing up against my skin. My gawking was interrupted, however, as I felt a tap on my shoulder and a whisper in my ear._

**_“You’re not supposed to be here, little Princess. I wonder how you got in?”_ **

_I turned around, slowly, to the source of the voice; curious about such an elegant tone. I was met with a simple mask being placed on my face, and immediately being caught in a grip that I couldn’t escape. The arms and sturdy frame pulled me into dance, but no matter how hard I tried to look at my new partner? I couldn’t get a decent look at him. Only a darker skin tone than mine and an easy smile. The chimes got louder and louder with each pass until they were all I heard. I distinctly heard him sigh before stopping, looking around at the looming clock in the corner. His lips pulled into an apologetic grin before kissing the pale skin of my hand. The flesh nearly bursting into flame from where he pressed his lips._

**_“I suppose it's time for you to go, Cinderella.”_ **

_And with that, he pushed firmly on my shoulders and the action made me stumble back. I fell backward but didn’t hit the ground, instead of falling into the floor? I heard shattering, and I could see the ground in pieces around me as I fell. The falling sensation quickly flipped my center----_


	2. The Ghost Woman and the Hunter

Lucky popped up from her bed, taking in a quick breath as if to scream. It caused her to cough semi-violently, waking her up even more. The fluttering sensation was still in her body, attempting to calm down from such supposed fall. Light danced its way in through the blinds, giving the room a bright and warm atmosphere. The chimes, she discovered, was the annoying screech of her alarm clock as it let her know that she was 10 minutes late for work. Not just getting there but actually 10 minutes late for her shift. With a screech, she threw off the heavy covers and raced to get ready for the day.

The woman arrived at her desk job, out of breath but luckily within time. 30 minutes was all the allowance that she had, so getting dressed and there in 20 or so minutes was pretty much a miracle. Her bike, however, was going to have words with her as it was perched somewhat awkwardly in the break room. Lucky heaved a sigh as she straightened her hair as much as she could and quickly swiped some basic makeup on her face while booting up her computer. Several of her colleagues tisked, raking over her appearance with a critical eye before getting back to looking like they were busy.

Lucky sighed in response, looking at her schedule for the day. Thankfully, she had a whole hour before she was supposed to pick up the VP to start his plan for the day. That’s what she was, a personal assistant but only temporary. The previous one didn’t show up for work three days in a row and therefore, was fired from the company. So she’d just been there, in that position, for about two weeks now and she was seeing why the girl didn’t even show up anymore. The schedule she could handle, but it was the attitude she could do without.

Hell, she’d rather face bullets than to deal with that man any longer but at least it paid well.

She figured, despite the rush, there was some time to kill. It would be an hour before he arrived, after all. Lucky decided to rush off to the bathroom to fix herself up a little more. But, she was only met with a face full of a chest. She looked up just to see the very, asshole, shifting that condescending gaze down at her. He scoffed and motioned for her to follow with one finger. That was after he plopped a few files into her arms. She curled her lip up in contempt and glared at his back as she followed along. Lucky, reluctantly, followed him and had to stand through an hour or so of his lectures about punctuality before actually getting anything done. Which, of course, he blamed her for keeping him from the actual business.

And that’s how the rest of her day went. Working and working almost mindlessly throughout the day, still clinging to the sweet twirling of her body that she experienced in her dream. As the sun was low in the sky, she was sent home to get ready for the Evening party that the CEO was throwing for some of the new bigwigs that they hoped to earn some business. Thankfully, Lucky caught a red dress on sale as she shopped at one of the high-end stores that she was allowed to visit at for attire. Hell, they even threw in some shoes to go with; only because they really wanted them gone.

It was the perfect little boost to her ego getting the shoes, too. Plus it meant that she surely wouldn’t outshine anyone there since the dress was “last season.” Therefore, no one would get mad at her for being classier than her bosses. To Lucky, it was the perfect mix of sexy and professional for the party. One that she’d never been to before and was already nervous to even attend. Mainly because one: having to wear a fancy dress and then two: Upper-class people and their mindsets always put Lucky on edge. You could look at someone wrong, and they’d start crying about something.

Well, to be fair, most people were like that nowadays but with rich people? It was always so fucking dramatic like you had spit in their soup or something. Personally, she would rather be at home as she stuffed her mouth with salt and vinegar chips because she had no self-control. Ok, just a little but that wasn’t the point. The point was she actually would rather be anywhere but there. However, she was getting overtime with this side attendance.

So no Solo cups. Just the fancy bubbly and the fake smiles.

After waiting outside her apartment for about 20 minutes, again what was it about the 20 minutes that day? Lucky was finally inside the fancy car that probably cost more than an organ on the black market. Her boss was pretty much ignoring her, opting to stay on his phone and keeping a minimal conversation. She was hoping for some sort of tip or advice since it was her first time going to such an event, but hope ran out about half way to their destination.

Plus it also didn’t make matters any better since she was in a vehicle.

She had to keep her mind off of being in the metal deathtrap. Tragic backstory, but she and vehicles weren’t good friends any longer. Luckily, the drive was short, and she could keep her mind on trying to prepare for the den of snakes she was soon to enter. Because, apparently, the man in charge couldn’t care less so she didn’t want to hear anything about some screw up that she would eventually cause. To him, she was just tits and ass that worked for him that night: just the ditzy eye candy that did work sometimes.

Gag me.

Upon entering the premises, Lucky kept a humble attitude as she smiled and nodded for the others that approached them. Thankfully, most of the ones that came up to them kept their thoughts to themselves once they laid eyes on her. But they couldn’t deny how beautiful she looked as she served her boss. Even if she wore something that was, quite naturally, not in fashion at the moment. She remained at his side, writing down things that would be needed for later. Even making sure to check the schedules for a request to meet up with her boss. But now? She needed a moment away from him.

At least to try the appetizers because she was freaking hungry.  

Lucky ended up standing there, watching the people intermingle with the rest of them. It was strange, watching them talk to each other. She’d worked in that kind of setting long enough to tell when someone was giving her a fake smile, silently judging the other person but all the while they spoke as if they were on good terms with one another. Was this really how they interacted? She popped something akin to salmon on a cracker into her mouth and gave another once over of the guests. There were some there that she knew for a fact that did business with them, but others seemed to be there because they wanted to be seen.

_“They’re almost like vultures, aren’t they?”_ Lucky nearly dropped the drink she had in her hand, the voice seemingly coming from nowhere. She turned to the owner and saw him towering over her but with an amiable smile on his face. He’d snuck up on her with an easy smile, almost like he was from some sort of divine heritage.

She couldn’t stop the feeling of danger when she looked at him as the smile seemed to unnerve her a bit. It was like standing next to a live wire; the closeness of the current set your hair on edge. She had to give him a polite smile, making the corners of her eyes crinkle up as if she was smiling for real. He gave off the air that one should love him, but she didn’t. It was more of an annoyance than anything, that presence.

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that. I would say that some are.. ambitious, to say the least.” She replied. The man gave a chuckle, taking a long sip of his dark drink as he mulled over her words. Though, the action didn’t last long when the boss all but stormed over when he saw that Lucky had been chatting with the one person that he’d been trying to get an audience with all night.

Yet, as soon he approached, the mystery man seemed to melt into nothingness as he left her to deal with her fuming boss. He spoke quietly, furiously, about how she should have been at his side the entire time. Oh, and that she was going to have a severe cut in pay because of that.

Lucky had to gape at him as he railed on before making up her mind. She’d been working at that job for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it was only 4 years. Those years had been nothing but stress, and she was sick of it. Now she understood why the other girl quit, in more detail. So she did the only thing that came into her mind.

She threw that fucking drink in his face and loudly announced - that she quit.

Turning on her heel, she walked calmly toward the exit taking a few more appetizers on the way out. A bit spiteful but, she had a long walk back; and she wasn’t going to wait for a cab. Once outside and a few minutes down the road, Lucky realized how ridiculous she'd been. Not by quitting, but by not calling a taxi to get her home. She usually rode a bike to work, but dammit she was going to prove a point and walk the aggression out into the night. She could always punch and stab any violators with her shoes if it came down to it.  Lucky felt that those thoughts weren’t quite enough to bolster her courage as she walked, alone, in the dark of the night.

Let alone as one woman in a red dress, that clung in the right places, for at least a couple of miles. Some people honked at her, but the rest just sped on by as they didn’t have a care in the world. Soon, it became colder, and Lucky realized that she’d left her jacket at the event. "Tsk, goddamnit."

Now, even more, frustrated over her actions, her steps increased. The furious clicking of heels echoed around her. There was no way she was getting that jacket back now. It's okay - she'd deal with it. Her thoughts were furiously swirling around so much, that she didn’t notice the shadows behind her.

The ones that had been following her since she entered the party.

The ones who's olfactory senses picked up her strange scent as she made a scene.

The ones who were too curious, indeed, about that little thing that was walking all alone...

..in the dead night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the show's about to start! I hope you guys like where this is going to go! I have lots of things planned so hang on to your chest and hang on!


End file.
